Another Rainy Day
by MyLittleStorys
Summary: Set in season 2, will be a cappie/cassey. Does a suspected pregnancy hit ZBZ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_To set the story, this takes place in season 2, and cappie an rebecca are still a couple. I don't own anything to do with Greek._**

Another rainy day, another devoured Ben and Jerry's tub

Another rainy day, another devoured Ben and Jerry's tub. I, Casey Cartwright, am a slob. And yet nothing beats a rainy day like ice cream and Josh Hartnett. 40 days and nights has to be _the_ best rainy day movie.

Where's my sexy Josh Hartnett to sweep me off my feet, out the door to a blissful get away. Oh that's right, I seem to be repelling guys left, right and centre. Like friggin' opposing magnets. Honestly, what has a girl got to do?

Where's my Cappie when I need him? Wow, were did that thought come from? Okay, too much sugar is making me insane! Concentrate on the movie Casey.

At that moment my bubbly rommie, and bbf Ashleigh literally skips into our bedroom. Instantly her eyes lock on the empty ice cream tub and her concern is not hidden in her voice.

"Casey…..that has to be the 5th tub".

I looked at her with innocent eyes.

"It has milk in it" Ashleigh rolls her eyes.

"Five tubs in two weeks. Come on Casey, what's up?"

I shake my head in defeat, knowing Ashleigh will always question the truth out of me

"Men problems."

Ashleigh stands directly in front of Josh Hartnett, arms crossed and determined to get to the bottom of Casey's mood.

"Men problems? Come on case, you need to be a little more specific"

With Ashleigh standing in military mode, I sigh and give in.

"Every guy I like, dumps me, or runs away, or is completely unattainable. I'm pretty sure the powers that be want me to be single for the rest of my life!"

Ashleigh makes an animal like growling noise and flops down onto the bed beside me.

"Casey, your young, hot and the president of ZBZ! Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

I look up to her doubtfully.

"Now get rid of the weird sheep skin thing you call a blanket and get made up. I'm meeting Ricky…"

"Hot Ricky from the library?" I interrupt.

"Yep, and his hot Italian roommate in Doblers and your coming with me!"

Before I could even attempt resist this blind date, a shrill ringing noise erupted throughout the ZBZ house.

Running down the stairs towards the ringing, Ashleigh and I are joined by the rest of there sorority sisters. With my hands pressed against my ear, I shout out to the culprit.

"Frannie! What are you doing? Since when do you have a cow bell?"

The cow bell in Frannie's hand immediately stops moving and the ringing ceases. Frannie appeared satisfied that all sisters were present, and yet had a slightly panicked glaze in her eyes.

"Girls, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Another Rainy Day Chapter 2

The girls and I stare at Frannie, confused, to say the least. With a slight hint of annoyance about the loud disturbance.

"Frannie, what's going on?"

My question goes unheard and Frannie continues by removing her hand from behind her back.

"I found this in the garbage. Who does it belong to?"

A gasp echoed throughout the girls, all eyes seemed glued to the pregnancy test in Frannie's hand. Oh my god, where did that come from?

Rebecca's crisp voice shot out from the silence.

"That's disgusting Frannie, someone has peed on that stick"

A couple of the girls around me chuckle nervously. Including Ashleigh, who looks equally surprised. This day could not get any better.

"I don't care Rebecca, someone in this room is pregnant and we need to deal with this now"

Recovering from my initial shock, I finally find my voice. I have to take control of this now.

"Frannie, why didn't you talk to me first of all! Considering I'm the president, could we have had this spectacle…like in private?"

In her usual determined manner, Frannie continued her interrogation. Good leadership skills there then Casey!

"Because, Casey, if we don't deal with this now, there will be no presidency for you to have. So I ask again, who does this belong to?"

Frannie's eyes scanned each girl individually as if she could pin point the owner through her gaze. I tried to scan the girls my self. What were they thinking? Did they know?

"Nope…..no one? Okay then, grab your car Casey, your heading to the pharmacy"

Frannie glared at the other girls one final time. And I swear I could feel the room turn icy.

"No one leaves, got it? Okay"

* * *

Ashleigh and I sit speechless in the car. We have just purchased the entire shops pregnancy test supply. One day we would look back and laugh at the look the sales assistant gave us. But at this moment, I could sure do with another hit of Ben & Jerrys.

I hit the steering wheel with frustration. Not even the smooth music on the radio could lift my mood.

"How could this have happened? What was she thinking? Does she not realise how this would affect her and the entire sorority. I mean, ZBZ will no longer exist!"

Ashleigh remained silent in thought. Her eyes drilling a hole in the dashboard.

"And Frannie! How could she not tell me about this first! Hello! I'm the president, this is my jurisdiction!"

Ashleigh sat back and rubbed her forehead with her hand, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Maybe its Susan, she always looked like a girl who "plays it risky".

After a pause she continues.

"We'll find out who is the pregnant sister and we will help her Case. She's going to be scared."

I shake my head in realisation. Not everything is about the sorority. One of our sisters is probably scared senseless, and here I am complaining about Frannie talking over me.

"Your right Ashleigh lets figure this out"

I lock up the car and we step through the front door with a bulging plastic bag. Nothing but silence greets us. A little creepy. In the living room Frannie is standing sternly on the spot casting disapproving glares at each sorority sister.

I notice a worn expression is also sketched onto Frannie's face. And I could see why. It seemed that Rebecca, as usual, had been voicing her opinion since we had left.

"This is not fair Frannie! Isn't it against our personal rights?"

The slam of the front door announced our return. Frannie actually looked a little relived, but I knew that wouldn't last long.

With a sudden clap of her hands Frannie carried on speaking as we had never left.

"Okay girls, you each will take a test and bring it back to me in 3 minutes. Line up outside toilet number one and begin"

The sisters unenthusiastically lined up. Some of the younger pledges muttered how embarrassing and degrading this was. But Frannie was quick with her retort.

"Just prove me wrong".


	3. Chapter 3

Three quarters of the ZBZ females had completed their task. All negative. The one thought on my mind was 'who'? Was this just a practical joke? The only girls left were Rebecca, Frannie, Ashleigh, and me. Could it be Ashley? Have I been so lost in my own "problems" that I ignored my best friend? I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as Rebecca emerged from the bathroom. Her expression was somber and I immediately knew who the positive test belonged to.

"I thought I was pregnant"

Rebecca's voice was quiet and so unlike her usual self. Anger ran through my veins. Rebecca, having Cappie's child? However, my initial angry thoughts were wiped out when I looked into her vulnerable eyes. Regaining my big sister role, I placed my hand onto Rebecca's arm, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I thought…I was pregnant"

This time Rebecca's voice sounded more disappointed and she handed the test over to me.

Negative. What? I look up in confusement.

"I don't understand?"

Rebecca looked up with a sad, maybe desperate expression.

"It was me, the test you found in the garbage. I was late so….I took three more just now, all negative. False alarm huh"

"Yep, false alarm"

I thought Rebecca looked defeated. As if she hoped she was pregnant. At the same time I was greatly relieved. Does that make me selfish?

"It's okay Rebecca, we'll help you. You know, you can always talk to us. Even if you don't want us to. We don't bite"

With that said, Rebecca showed the tinniest of smiles and I knew there was nothing to worry about.

Having overheard our conversation, Frannie jumped up and and suddenly clapped, causing some girls to jump in fright.

"Okay girls, we are in the clear. Let us learn from this little mishap and make sure it never happens again"

Frannie cast Rebecca an icy glare, but Rebecca was to busy staring at the carpet to notice. Nothing to worry about now, just a false alarm. I wonder if there is anymore ice cream left.

"Lets all get back to study time"

The girls began to move until a young pledge protested.

"Hold on a minute! We spent all day getting lectures about this dodged bullet"

A chorus of agreement rippled through the group. This will go down well.

"If we had to that humiliating test, you three should too"

All eyes stared expectantly at Frannie, me, and Ashleigh. Oh boy.

"I think they have a point Frannie" I knew we had no choice. Fair is fair.

"Who wants to go first?"

* * *

Frannie and Ashleigh had the all clear. Satisfied, most of the sisters left to return to their own personal errands. It was now time for the president. I couldn't help but think how stupid this was, but I was leader and it must be done.

I didn't realise how long three minutes were. Note to self: bring Cosmo with me next time. Next time? Please like that will happen. But then I looked at the test and I felt the colour drain from my face. Positive? What? Okay, calm down Casey, this happens a lot, just think of Rebecca. Wow I'm going to need that Cosmo now!

I placed down the 10th test. All with the same conclusion. Pregnant. How could this happen? I hadn't noticed anything different happening to me? I know I've been eating slightly more than usual. Okay, maybe I've been eating for winter. But that was just stress, right? As I sat counting dates in my head, a soft knock tapped the door.

"Casey, are you ok? You've been in a while, everyone's gone. You haven't fallen down the toilet again have you?"

Ashleigh's voice was quiet and as I whispered for her to come in. I hadn't noticed the silent tears running onto my lap. Ashleigh took one look at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm….I'm….."

Ashleigh stroked my hair soothingly. I couldn't find my voice. Everything seemed to be buzzing.

"It's ok, Case, its ok. Take some deep breathes. We'll get through this"

Would it? Was this actually happening?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors note: Hey guys thanks for keeping up with the story. It's my first one so I hope you like it. Just to let you know, italics are supposed to be flashbacks._**

It's a beautiful early summer's day. Rays from the sun heat my feet through my pink duvet covers. Seven days have past since I took _those _tests. Pregnant. The doctors' appointment I went to finally concluded my fear. Pregnant. They told me my options, gave me some flyers and sent me on my way. Like it's that easy. Only its not. How do I decide what to do?

Outside I hear people laughing, walking through their college life without a care in the world. That should be me. But no, I am three and a half months pregnant and have the hardest decision of my life to make.

You know what? I just don't care. Maybe this is all just a dream and I'll be back to worrying about what pair of shoes to wear with whatever dress.

Ashleigh creeps into the room, thinking I'm still asleep. I peer at my alarm clock and realise its 1pm. Stretching out my aching limbs, I knock over the alarm clock, startling Ashleigh.

"Casey! I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling?"

I give her the look an impatient women and leap from the bed, running straight to the bathroom. I can't wait for this puking phase to be over! Ashleigh jumps out of my path.

"The usual then"

Returning from the bathroom I pull my sweaty hair into a ponytail and slump on to the edge of the bed.

"Casey, I know you like living like a slob, but I think you need some fresh air"

Ashleigh picks up the abandoned leaflets and stares at them hard.

"The only thing I need just now is to wake up"

I'm not angry at Ashley. She has been the best friend a girl could have. She has made sure no one else in the house, apart from Frannie, and that was a stretch, knew what was happening.

"Any knew thoughts about what you plan to do?"

Ashleigh has been staying up late with me, talking over _our_ options. Whatever happened, we were in it together. I am here worrying, while Ashleigh could be out living her life. She was a keeper.

"Nope, I am actually even more unsure than yesterday. If that's even possible"

At that moment, three sharp knocks hit the door. The distinct knock of Frannie. Just what I need. Let's make this brief.

Frannie warily enters our room, armed with a cup of herbal tea. She smiles and I can see questions lurking in her eyes. Oh boy.

"Ginger and camomile….helps the nausea…so I'm told"

She hands over the steaming mug. I'm grateful, but with Frannie, I always know there is an underlying reason with every gesture.

Frannie breaks the silence that seems to have surrounded us.

"So Ashley, I hear you're looking for a job?"

I can see Ashley raise her defences.

"Cut the crap Frannie and get to the point"

Does Frannie actually look a little shocked? Must be my hormones but she looks slightly taken aback? She takes a step forward so we are facing one another, blocking Ashleigh out of the conversation.

"What do you plan to do?"

I stare at her. I don't know, maybe wish as hard as I can that I can have piece and quiet from your questioning. I sigh.

"I don't know Frannie; it's not the easiest of decisions to make. I have so many thoughts flying….."

As usual Frannie is quick to interrupt. On top form today then.

"Casey, you are the president of zeta beta zeta, you have everyone falling at your feet! Does having a baby really fit into all this? Think about it are you even ready for this? What about your dream of being a lawyer?"

As Frannie states all these points she begins pacing the floor in front of my bed. I jump off my bed and stand in front of Frannie. Wow dizzy, don't do that again. Closing my eyes I regain my posture. I've had enough.

"Don't you think I've thought about all this?! This wasn't supposed to happen. Not until like 10 years. When I am happily married and have a great career. But this has happened and I just don't know what to do!"

The dizziness takes over my body and I sit back down.

"It's not something I can click my fingers and decide Frannie. I always thought that if something like this ever happened, I would just have a termination and wait till I'm more settled…simple"

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and Ashleigh and Frannie sit down beside me.

"But it's not simple. And now this is actually happening, I don't think I could go through with a termination"

Ashleigh pulls me into a sideways hug.

"Case, no one is pressuring you to do anything. It's your choice and I will support you no matter what"

Frannie hands me a tissue from somewhere. Gosh this place is a mess.

"I understand Casey. Its just you have the whole of your life ahead of you and I don't want you to regret anything"

I shake my head in agreement and wipe the corners of my eyes. Thank god I am not alone through all this. I can tell Frannie has one more thing to add. Probably Ashleigh too. The question I have so far refused to answer.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told who?" I pretend to be confused.

"You know who. And you have yet to tell us who _he_ is." I stare silently at the ground. That was another issue I wasn't ready to face. How would he take it if I told him he was going to be a father? I hadn't really spoken to him since the eventful night.

_Three months earlier. _

_Term has started back after spring break. I had a brilliant break, but my mind is still reeling from our kiss. On the beach. Why am I always so drawn to Cappie? I choose to leave him. It is my fault we are not together now. But why can I not move on?_

_I apply my red lipstick and give my self the once over in the mirror. Tonight we are heading a burlesque themed party for all the houses, held in an exclusive hotel; thanks to my ex Evan. Ashleigh adjusts her purple dress. Dress being the operative word, and whips out a disposable camera._

"_Ohh sexy red dress Case, smile!" _

_I pose and once the flash goes off grab my bag and quickly look in the mirror again. My red dress is rather clingy, but is fitting for tonight's theme._

"_Let's go Ashleigh, the champagne is a calling"_

_Arriving at the hotel I am stunned by how amazing the décor looks. Sad I know, but it's just like something out of an old 40's movie. Dita von Tease would be proud. I doesn't take long for Ashleigh to find us some drinks and some rather cute guys, and before I know it, I'm giggling away with a French major._

_From the corner of my eye I spot Rebecca in a blue, definitely expensive, cocktail dress. Holding her arm is Cappie, dressed in a classy black suit and deep blue tie. Matches his eyes. Stop. Every time I see them together I just want to scream. Ahh there heading over this way. Why are we standing right beside the bar? I give an over enthusiastic laugh to the French majors joke. Good one Casey._

"_Something funny Case?"_

_Cappie smiles as he speaks and his face lights up. I attempt to avoid eye contact and drink my champagne._

"_Oh…just a funny joke John was telling me" It was was John? Jake? Oh it was Jake, French majors giving me a look. Cappie tilts his head to one side and Rebecca, as usual gives me a pissed glare._

"_OK….have a good night ladies, keep up the laughs Jake" This will be a long night._

_The night was going well. I took a break from Jake and walked around the main hall. Everything was beautiful. Scanning the room I catch Cappies eye. Has he been staring, it feels, at me all night? I can't move my stare from his eyes and he keeps looking. All I can think of is his lips kissing me. Ok let's go Casey, somewhere else. Snapping my eyes from his piercing gaze, I begin to walk to the back hall. Its quieter here, just me. I press for the elevator waiting patiently. I need to find a new man. The elevator door pings open and I step inside. Just as the doors close shut, a figure squeezes through into the compartment._

_Cappie doesn't say anything at first, he straightens out his suit. I realise I haven't pressed for my floor and I stretch across him pressing level 8. Cappie gently grabs my arm and looks down into my eyes. I barely notice the lift moving slowly, his eyes are locked on mine. _

"_I can't get you out of my head Casey, you look beautiful" He leans closer into me and I can smell his cologne, my favourite. I remain silent. Not that I could say anything, my voice seems to have vanished. His eyes look at me full of longing and care. _

_I'm falling into his gaze and I step back reaching the elevator wall. This is wrong. What about Rebecca? But it feels so right? He seems hesitant now._

"_I keep thinking about spring break" His eyes are searching for a response in me, as if he is unsure whether to continue. My eyes must say yes. _

_He steps closer towards me and I feel his breath lightly on my face. My knees feel weak with desire. The fact that he is wearing a suit doesn't help matters. _

"_I need to get you out of my head, out of my system" Cappie strokes a stray hair from my cheek and I tremble._

"_Me too" My voice is almost a whisper, our lips barely touching. And yet I can feel the electricity spark in the space between our lips. _

_Within a second our lips meet in a burning passion. Our bodies are pushed together and Cappie wraps his arms around my waist. Everything feels so natural, so electrifying. _

_The elevator suddenly jumps to a halt. My floor. Our lips part and cappie once again stares intensely into my eyes. My face feels flushed and my lips are slightly swollen from our passionate kiss. _

"_You look beautiful tonight. You always do though" I release myself from his arms and walk out the elevator. Cappie turns around, confused and hurt expressed in his face. I turn to face Cappie, shivering with excitement, and hold out my hand to him. In a moment Cappie gently grabs my hand and pins me to the door of my hotel room. His lips once again search for mine and ecstasy runs through my body. I fumble for the room key and successfully find it. Cappies hands roam my body and I find it difficult to concentrate on opening the door. I feel our intense passion running higher and higher and the door is finally open._

_I wake up in my hotel bed tangled in my bed sheets. Cappie is lying half underneath me, and from his gentle breathing, I can tell he is still asleep. Memories from our night replay in my head as I contemplate moving to the shower. But I am so comfy and at ease where I lie. As Cappie stirs, I begin to think of Rebecca. I have done the same thing she did to me. Cheated. I move to an upright position and Cappie grunts. Men. Now where are my clothes?_

_I search the floor finding random pieces of clothing. Cappie, I notice, very slowly begins to do the same._

"_Last night Cappie…" I begin to redress. How did this dress fit last night? Did I starve myself the night before?_

"_Probably shouldn't have happened" I stood still in shock. I had wanted this too happen. Didn't he?_

"_I'm with Rebecca now, and what I did was wrong Casey. I should head" Cappie keeps his head down and doesn't look at me when he speaks._

_I'm confused "What do you mean? Cappie I still…"_

"_I want to be with Rebecca. This…was a way to move on" Cappie continued to refuse looking at me. I can't believe I thought we could start again._

"_So what, I was just a booty call?" I really had to control the tremble of sadness in my voice._

_Cappie's head snapped up and he looked at me for the first time. His voice was angry, but I'm sure there was a hint of hurt "Booty call? You've done the exact same thing to me Casey. Over and over again. Not nice is it, when you can't get what you want"_

_I grabbed my bag. Tears tried to force there way into my eyes, but I stopped them. I looked into his eyes. How should I feel? Anger, humiliation? He was right. I had done the same thing to him. Treated him like crap while I was still with Evan. But why did my heart feel like it was breaking in two?_

_I broke my gaze and walked out the room heading to the elevator. Once the doors closed, the tears came. What I couldn't see was Cappie sitting back onto the bed a holding his head in his hands._

* * *

"You know what, your right Ash. I need some fresh air to think things through. I'm gonna grab a shower" I grabbed my shower gear and walked to the shower. When I opened the door, Rebecca seemed to be hovering about outside. She looked a bit shifty. What was she doing?

"Hey big sis, I'm just heading to my room. Are you ok? You look a bit peaky"

This is weird, why is she acting concerned. Oh well, I have no time to even contemplate Rebecca at the moment.

"I'm fine Rebecca, just a rough sleep. See you later at the meeting" And with that I headed for a nice calming shower.

Ashleigh and Frannie remained on my bed and shared a silent look.

"What do you think Casey will do?"

Ashleigh stared out our bedroom door, deep in thought.

"I honestly have know clue"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A nice hot shower is just what I need. I turn the water on and wait for the steam to build up. The water runs down my skin and for the moment I feel like everything is ok. There are no worries. Oh this shampoo smells so good!

Without realising it, my hand rests on my stomach. At three and a half months there is no obvious bump. However, there is a slight swell. In fairness I have been eating like there is no tomorrow. I froze. I can't have a termination, it just doesn't feel right. Can I do this? Turning of the tap I grab for my towel. I've got to speak to Ashleigh.

I bound into our bedroom, dripping wet.

"Ashleigh, I'm keeping the baby"

Ashleigh drops her magazine and opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish. She looks really funny when she does that. After a moment of suspense, Ashleigh runs over to me and gives me a big hug, despite me being soaking, and makes a weird squealing noise.

"Does that mean I'm going to be an aunt?" Ashleigh looks down at me expectantly. Well she is a foot taller than me!

"Maybe, I'm either going to keep the baby, or give it to a couple who deserve a child. I have, what, five and a half months to decide"

Ashleigh jumps realising her clothes are soaking. I continue.

"Plus summer break is coming up, so my classes won't be disrupted. And not too many people will have to know"

It's not going to be easy, but I can do this. And with Ashleigh supporting me, it won't be so bad.

"And I will be with you every step of the way throughout summer. Oh you'll need me to get you some cool maternity clothes. None of this flump, baggy stuff people wear"

A smile spreads round my face. What would I do if I didn't have my Ashleigh?

"Are you sure Ash? You'll be missing the summer, the guys and what not's"

Ashleigh tilts her head and bounces on the spot.

"Of course I'm sure. I can do all that here and be with my beautiful BBF when she needs help getting her ice cream. Plus I need a job, so the holidays are out the window anyway"

With that I get another hug from Ashleigh. Wow I'm really doing this. Now there is one more thing I need to do today. This is the difficult part.

"Right, I am…going to get changed and speak to a certain someone"

Ashleigh crosses her arms and gives me her most stern yet sarcastic look.

"Its Cappie right? Not a random high school student?"

"How did you know?" I am genuinely surprised.

"Oh, I always know. Get dressed Case you're soaking the carpet"

I gather up my clothes and head back to the bathroom. Everything seems a little simpler now. Opening the door I am surprised once again to see Rebecca again hovering outside in the hallway. What is it with Miss Logan hovering about these days? Twice though is kinda suspicious.

"Rebecca, I know it's hard to make friends but maybe hanging outside my door isn't the best way to make them"

Caught in the act of eavesdropping, Rebecca's face turns a shade of red, but she quickly regains her cool composure and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Your pregnant then?" Dammit how thin are these walls? I quickly check scan the area to make sure were alone.

"I don't know what your talking about Rebecca" I'm trying to remain calm, but I'm feeling rattled and it probably shows.

"Stop the act Casey. You've been sick, eating stalks of food, hiding up in your room for the last week. Oh and I heard you and Ashleigh. So is it Cappie's?"

She sure knows how to get to the point. I can't lie about it. It's written all over my face. I cheated with your boyfriend, hi I'm Casey.

"I thought so. Good luck with that. I wont tell" Why is Rebecca looking so calm? She begins to walk away but turns for one final say.

"Oh and Casey, I'd appreciate it if you stay out of my way from now on"

That was…interesting. Oh well, lets do this.

* * *

A couple of hours later I stroll about campus breathing in the fresh air. It is such a beautiful day, and it makes me feel a little bit calmer. I spot a free bench underneath some trees. Just what I need. Am I ready for this? Fair enough this pregnancy doesn't fit into my 10 year plan, but sometimes life throws you these little obstacles I suppose. How am I going to tell Cappie? How am I going to tell my parents? There hardly supportive of me anyway. This is the icing on the cake. Some cake would be amazing right now.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone calling my name. Not until I felt the presence of a person sitting down beside me on the bench.

"Those must be some thoughts Miss Cartwright" Oh no. Cappie is _here_. I needed time to prepare for the talk we're going to have.

"Cappie...Sorry, my minds all over the place at the moment" I give him a weak smile but inside my stomach is twisting. I am so nervous.

Cappie sits back on the bench and gives me a quizzical look.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He looks concerned. Good thing he is sitting down cause he'll wish he never asked.

I give out a forced breath which kinda came out as a growl. That's it Case, let him think your crazy.

"Are you sure you're ok Casey, you look a little white" Cappie attentively places the back of his hand onto my forehead. Just feeling his touch gives me shivers.

"Yeah…yep, I'm ok, just a little tired" I send him a brighter smile than before. I can't tell him. This is harder than I thought and I'm freaking out.

Satisfied, Cappie removes his hand and scoots a little closer to me. He seems convinced that I am ok for the moment.

"I was actually hoping to bump into you Casey. I have to tell you something" His hands nervously tap his knees.

I suddenly snap. He hasn't said a word to me since _that_ night. What gives him the right to even sit there and be nice to me?

"Something more to add about me being a booty call whore?" I immediately regret what I just said. Damn hormones! Cappies head whips up to look at me. Just looking into his eyes, I see that I have hurt him. I close my eyes and turn my head to face the ground.

"I'm sorry Cap, I'm just…." I can't finish my sentence because Cappie gently grabs my chin and I am forced to look into his blue eyes.

"Now you understand how I feel…how I _felt_ whenever you came to me and went back to Evan"

We remain silent for a moment and Cappie releases my chin. The air feels tight, like we are surrounded by tension. Did I really break Cappie? I then realise there is a large travelling bag sitting close to his feet. Cappie's voice suddenly cuts through the silence.

"Rebecca's pregnant. Were going to Europe for a couple of months to think things through" Cappie doesn't look at me when he speaks. Rebecca pregnant? What? And how? I thought it was a false alarm.

My head is spinning. This was not what I expected to happen. Mind you all of this has been unexpected. How could Rebecca not tell me this? We're 'enemies' but I'm still her big sis!

"When…when do you leave?" Cappie still sits there quietly. Say something!

"In an hour" He still looks forward, avoiding my eyes. None of this is sinking in. The plan was to tell Cappie about the baby, not have Cappie flounce off to Europe with his pregnant girlfriend.

"I have to go" I can't sit here. I feel the tears building up in my eyes. Standing up I grab my bag and begin to walk away.

I don't look back when Cappie calls me back.

"Casey...Dammit!" Cappie hits his legs but doesn't follow me. I can feel his eyes watch me walk away.

Walking away from everything.

* * *

Not wanting to go back to the house and see Rebecca's smug face, I keep walking. I feel numb. Why is this happening to me? Arg. Why is it never simple between Cappie and me? I look up to see Rusty's student apartments. I need to see my brother.

Walking up to his dorm, I ignore the stares of nerdy adolescents. They really need to get out more. I softly knock on Rusty's door.

"Come in at your own risk"

I poke my head in, and search for dangers.

"Is it safe for your big sister to enter?" Rusty is sitting on his bed surrounded by books I could never understand.

"Casey, long times no see. What are you doing here?" Rusty shifts about nervously in his usual fashion.

"Can't a sister see her brother without a reason?" I close the door behind me and attempt to find a clear bit on the bed to sit on.

"As much as I enjoy your company Casey, you always have a reason" Why does everyone keep saying that?

"I just need you to listen to me Rusty, I need my brother"

"What's going on? You're freaking me out a bit" His eyes have gone all bulgy. Oh great, he probably thinks I'm on drugs or something.

"Well…I'm just going to tell you and I don't you to freak out" He's looking expectantly at me.

"I'm pregnant. And, for the moment, I'm keeping the baby"

Rusty remains silent. Did his eyes get even more bulgy?

"Em…em…pregnant? Pregnant as your having a baby?" There's the Rusty I know and love.

"Yep, a baby. With arms and legs" He's taking this better than I thought.

"Have you…told mum and dad? Are you going to keep it? What are you going to do now?" Typical Rusty, quick talking when the nerves kick in.

"No, yes, and not sure. I'm just figuring it all out at the moment"

"Well, even though I think you should have been more careful, I'm your brother and I'm going to be there and help you. Don't worry Casey"

Once again I feel tears welling up. Relieved I hug Rusty tightly.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Uncle Rusty" Pulling away from our hug, Rusty states the now obvious.

"Cappie's right" Not even a question. I chuckle, the first for a while. How does everyone know that?

This will be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

So this summer has been quite interesting. Never would I have imagined staying in my college house throughout the summer, let alone be seven and a half months pregnant. To a guy who has run off to Europe with his girlfriend…who happens to pregnant as well! I could be on a talk show or something.

Telling the parents, well that went as expected. I took Rusty to Chicago with me for moral support and told them the 'happy' news over some tea and cakes. Then the shouting began, the tears, the disappointment, followed by the 'I'm too young to be a grandparent!' speech. After much disagreement, they finally let me stay in the ZBZ residence for the summer. As punishment Rusty had to stay in campus too. Not that that was much of a punishment, he was intending to stay at the KT house anyway.

Ashleigh and Rusty have been helping me about this summer. Ashleigh got her self a job in an amazing designer shop. If only I could wear the clothes in there! I'm struggling to fit into my newest pair of trousers. She's been picking out maternity clothes for me to wear. At the moment, my favourites are those jumper dresses and leggings. Comfy and better than wearing a tent. Rusty has been the obsessive, protective brother I love him for. He's read more baby books than I have picked up.

Speaking of which, I better start reading this one here, with its lovely graphical pictures. Ouch that looks sore. I really don't want to watch any of those live birth tapes. Nooo thanks.

On cue to distract me, Ashleigh walks into our room holding a bag of chocolate chip muffins. I could smell them even before she was up the stairs.

"I have come bearing gifts!" Ashleigh beams, shaking the bag beside her head.

Good good. I outstretch my arms like a toddler. Yep I now face the difficulty of moving out of a sitting position.

"Thank you Ashleigh, love you loads!" It takes a second for the bag to be ripped open and my mouth to be stuffed with chocolaty goodness.

"Someone's in a good mood today" Ashleigh sits down and grabs a muffin from the bag in my death grip. She looks very smiley today, something good must have happened at work.

"So do you, spill the beans Ash" Crumbs everywhere.

"I met _the_ most amazing guy in work today. He was in buying a shirt, and he was hot! His eyes were brown….." Ashleigh tilts her head, looking dreamily into space. Awww.

"So…did you speak to him or stalk him around the shop?" I haven't seen her this dreamy since the hotness monster.

"Yep, and we going for drinks tonight. Ohh I am so excited Casey, what should I wear?"

I swipe the crumbs of the devoured muffins from my mouth. The baby is very happy for the chocolate and gives me a soft kick. I lay my hand on my stomach and smile. This feeling is so…weird and indescribable.

"Wear the deep blue dress; it'll go with your eyes. And he will be swept off his feet"

A flicker of concern appears in Ashleigh's eyes. I know what's coming.

"You don't mind me going out do you? I can always cancel, and stay in with some chick flicks?" I give a tried sigh.

"For the last time Ash, I'm ok" I hobble over to Ashleigh and shake her arms to emphasise my point. "Go out and have an amazing time, I got plenty of errands to do anyway". My puppy dog eyes always win over Ashleigh.

"Ok, I just feel bad about me having nights out while you're in here being all pregnant"

Truth be told, I do feel a bit lonely. I shouldn't be dealing with _this _by myself. I should have told Cappie, but I freaked out. Maybe I should've emailed him, but how to you tell someone that in a letter?

Ashleigh gathers herself off the bed and heads out the doorway.

"I'm going to make some lunch, you want anything?" Walking over to the window I stare outside.

"I'm ok just now thanks. I think I'm going to go for a walk. See you in a bit"

Ashleigh gave me one more concerned look, and then satisfied, left the room. I'm really happy Ashleigh has found someone she likes. It's about time. Now I just need to find mine. But I know who my heart belongs to.

* * *

Cappie parks his jeep outside the KT house. Slamming the door, he drops his travelling bag to the ground. Back again. The house looks just like he left it, but empty. It's going to be weird without the gang about.

Too busy staring at the old house; Cappie didn't notice Rusty walking on the pathway engrossed in a newspaper. Rusty looks up and freezes. His eyes twitching as he scrunches the newspaper in one hand. Cappie suddenly senses his glare and begins to walk over.

"Spitter! How's my favourite…."

Before Cappie could finish his sentence, Rusty's fist hit him hard across the cheekbone. Stumbling to the ground Cappie looked up in shock.

"That's for what you did to my sister. Sorry" Rusty straightens himself and realises what he just did. No matter how much anger he feels, Rusty can't believe he just hit his mentor.

"Ouuua…Spitter, that's some punch you got there"

Cappie scrambles back to his feet. His face aches, but he won't let Rusty know how much he actually hurt him. Rusty starts pacing about.

"You shouldn't be here Cappie. Nope"

"Rusty you wanna tell me what's going on? Is Casey ok?" Cappie was beginning to get worried. He'd never seen Rusty this agitated. However, his question remained unanswered as Rusty began walking away.

"Just go speak to Casey"

As Rusty stormed off, Cappie was left standing glued to the spot. His thoughts were engulfed with confusion. The only way to figure this out is to talk to Casey. What in the hell is going on?

* * *

My 'walk' began from my bedroom and ended in the kitchen. I noticed Ashleigh had left me a note on the fridge 'out for food'. Hopefully she'll bring back grapes; I could really do with some grapes.

Sitting down on a stool behind the kitchen bar, I grab the daily newspaper. Let's see if anything exciting has been happening. My news quest is disturbed by a rough knock on the front door. I cannot be bothered moving so I call out to the visitor, knowing its most likely Rusty.

"The doors open, I'm in the kitchen"

Engrossed in a story about a hero cat, I failed to notice my guest until I hear a nervous cough.

"Hi" Oh know. Cappie? Cappie's here? My heart beats faster in a nervous reaction and I use the newspaper to cover my large stomach. What do I do?

Cappie eyes search mine. What is he looking for? So far it doesn't look like he's noticed anything 'different'.

I take in Cappie's appearance. His skin is tanned from the sun and he looks rough, like a lot is on his mind. His face! What happened to his cheek? And where is Rebecca? So many questions are running through my mind but Cappie begins talking before I open my mouth.

"So, I get out of my jeep and Rusty, bless him, punched me in the face and suggests I've done something to you"

I smile nervously. I'll deal with Rusty later. Cappie's gaze moves down to just above the paper I'm still hiding my stomach behind. A smirk sneaks onto his face. Great, he's looking at my chest.

"Did you get a boob job? Those are massive! Don't get me wrong, they looked great before…."

Trust Cappie to say that. If only that was the case. Let's just get this over with. He's now looking at me with complete seriousness. My eyes must be suggesting somethings up.

"I'm pregnant" There. I said it. Oh no, he's looking really confused.

"What? Are…you sure?" Oh I'm sure. I lower the newspaper revealing my swollen stomach. His gaze burns into my stomach. Cappie remains silent for a moment. Please say something. After what feels like a lifetime, Cappies eyes pop back into reality.

"How far along are you? Is it mine?" At least he doesn't think I've been sleeping about, which I haven't.

"Seven and a half months, and yeah, it's yours Cappie" I'm relieved Cappie finally knows, but my hands are shaking. The news seems to sinking in and Cappie starts tapping hand on the kitchen table. Some people pace the floor when their stressed; Cappie starts tapping.

"Why didn't you tell me Casey? Didn't you think I should know about _this_?!" Cappies eyes gleam with anger and disappointment. Suddenly my own temper flairs. Why is he angry? I'm the one who should be angry!

"I tried to tell you! But you went gallivanting across Europe with that skank Rebecca. How could I have told you? By the way, your girlfriend is pregnant. And oh yeah, so is your one night stand"

I'm allowing my built up frustration get the better of me. Cappie hits the table; I seem to have hit a nerve.

"Don't bring Rebecca into this. This is between me and you. Maybe you could have tried a little harder to tell me. Did you plan to just keep this a secret and carry on with your life as normal?"

Cappie's eyes are blazing now. So are mine. I expected this to happen but I didn't expect to feel so angry. We remain in a tensed silence glaring at each other. Neither of us heard Rusty enter the kitchen. He took one look at us and took a step forward in protective mode.

"What's going on? Once again, sorry about your face" I can feel my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Nothing, I'm leaving" Cappies eyes bore a hole into my head one last time. Then he leaves without turning back. Did that just happen? Rusty steps closer to me but I push him away. Nothing is going to be the same again is it?

* * *

Rusty wearily walks into Dobler's. The bar is almost empty, except for Cappie who sits deep in thought at the bar. He knew Cappie would be here, it's his 'thinking' place. From all the empty glasses, it looks like he's been doing a lot of thinking. Sitting on the vacant stool beside Cappie, Rusty gets ready for his 'talk'.

"This seat taken?" Have to start somewhere. Cappie makes a grunting noise.

"What do you want Spitter, this is thinking time" His words aren't slurred which is a good sign.

"I thought you might want to…talk or hit me back" Hopefully he won't hit back. Finally Cappie turns to acknowledge Rusty's present.

"I wouldn't hit you Rusty, not you anyway, maybe a squirrel or something" Cappie shifts about in his stool.

"Is she keeping the baby then?" Cappie looks angry, yet upset and disappointed at the same time.

"Undecided. There both options at the moment. Casey is scared about what decision to make". Cappie nods in agreement.

"Why aren't you with Rebecca in Europe?" This question caused Cappie to hit his empty glass against the table. With an expatiated sigh, he responds.

"Rebecca….oh that's an interesting one" Cappie waves for another drink and continues.

"Turns out Rebecca were lying about the pregnancy. Eventually found out for myself after a while. So I came back here for some more surprises."

Rusty stares in shock, while Cappie takes a large gulp of beer.

"She wasn't pregnant? I don't understand why she would lie about that?" Sounds just like something Rebecca Logan would do.

"That's what I said. Apparently she was scared I'd run back to Casey. I didn't understand at the time, but I do now. She must have known Casey was pregnant. There just as bad as each other" Rusty is not keen of his mentor comparing his sister to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry about Rebecca, Cappie. But Casey and Rebecca are nothing like each other. Do you think Casey didn't want to tell you? The amounts of times she told me she hated you not knowing. To her you were lost. Now you need to make some decisions and move on. There's a small child involved now."

Cappie doesn't respond. He has nothing to say anyway. Rusty pulls an appointment card form his pocket and slides it towards Cappie.

"Casey has her next scan tomorrow. I think you should go" Rusty stood up from the bar. He had done his part, now Cappie had to do his.

Once Rusty had left, Cappie eyed the card and pulled it towards him. Could he do this?

* * *

Casey waited for the elevator to reach ground level. The appointment is in half an hour but I always like to be early. As the elevator pings to a stop, I can't help to remember that an elevator started all this. The smile that spread across my face suddenly stops. I've probably pushed Cappie away for good now. I should have told him earlier.

Hobbling, I step into the lift and press my level. There is no way the stairs are an option. Just before the door closes, a yelp comes from a body wedged between the doors. Automatically the doors open and Cappie smoothly joins me in the lift. What the hell is he doing here?

Cappie smiles nervously and I try my best to keep my pissed look.

"Rusty told me your appointment was today, you don't mind me joining you do you?"

"I don't know. You're not going to bolt are you?" I'm trying to sound calm but when I look into his eyes, I just want to hit him. And kind of kiss him. These hormones!

"Touché Miss Cartwright. However much you may not like it, I'm going to be here with you for now on." That was unexpected. I give him a nervous smile to let him know he's appreciated.

The lift suddenly jumps to a heavy stop. My balance completely fails me and I attempt to steady myself. Cappie's hands grab my arms, protecting me from a fall. I get tingles from his touch, remembering how his skin feels against mine. Our faces are close together and I can hear his haggard breath.

"You ok?" His eyes are fool of concern. This is so hard to not daze into them. Snap out of it Casey, he has been back for what 5 minutes?

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good. What happened to the lift?" I watch Cappie press the buzzer for maintenance. Good thing I'm early for this scan.

"Let's find out" A voice sputters out of the intercom. Sounds like an old man.

"We've had a power out. It's going to take a while to get the elevator working again" Oh great. There goes my early start.

"How long we talking here?" Cappie rubs his head. I remember he doesn't particularly enjoy lifts. Only for a short time.

"Maybe an hour. I'm sorry buddy, were on it as fast as we can." Cappie releases the intercom.

"Great, good thing we got here early huh." Gives us more time to talk I suppose. Maybe get to the bottom of some things playing on my mind.

Since we're going to be here a while, I might as well get comfy. I slowly ease myself to the floor. Basically sliding down the wall. Very classy. Cappie watches with curiosity. That's right buddy, plenty more smooth moves to come.

"What? Never seen a pregnant woman try and sit on the floor before?" Joking about is the best way to deal with being trapped in a lift.

"Never, Madame. You just look so…different." He takes off his jacket and hands me it over to sit on. Different? As in a bloated whale? I look up expectantly.

"I mean, you have this…glow about you. I don't think I've ever seen you so…beautiful" Oh my god. If I wasn't pregnant, things would be getting steamy now.

"So what brought you here today Cappie?" I watch him smooth down his clothes before sitting down beside me.

"I should be here...I want to be here" He sighs quietly and slowly. "I don't want you to go through this alone". Really?

"Do you really mean that?" I need to hear him confirm my belief.

"I do" That's all he says, all he needs to. Smiling, I'm glad I told him.

"Thank you" We share another moment with our eyes. Why can I never have moments when I'm with him? He holds some sort of spell over me.

"I'm sorry about Rebecca. I know you really cared about her" Yeah she isn't one of my favourite people, but Cappie shared something with her. Whatever that was. Cappie rubs his eyes.

"Rebecca was the first girl after you that I thought would become more than a fling. Typically, I mucked it up. I could never be good enough for her anyway" Cappie can't look at me as he speaks about his feelings. I never heard him open up like this before. I am slightly jealous about the bond they share. Or shared. However I dislike the way he thinks about himself. There is no way he wasn't good enough.

"Of course you were good enough Cappie. You are an amazing guy whom any girl would be lucky to have. And if Rebecca freaking Logan couldn't see that, well then it's her loss". Cappie's head snaps up in surprise. Please don't give me that look. On cue the baby starts kicking like a little maniac. I am so surprised by the movement I jump slightly.

"What's wrong?" Concern again. This might be a long month and a half. I place my hand over the spot baby is still kicking.

"No, no. The baby's kicking like a pro" Cappie edges closer, unsure what to do. "Do you wanna feel?"

Nervously Cappie shakes his head and I pull his hand underneath mind. This causes baby to kick even more.

"Whoa" Cappie chuckles. Watching him react with such curiosity causes me to grin like a fool.

"For some reason the baby kicks hard whenever you're around" Cappie nods his head and continually stares at his outstretched hand.

"Must like me huh?" There's that cocky grin again. My favourite. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I shake my head.

"No" In truth, I don't want to know because it would make my decision even harder. Could it be even harder? So far I've been trying my best to avoid the dilemma.

"I'll let it be a surprise too" The elevator jumps back to life, causing us to shift apart.

After Cappie helps me stand up, we patiently wait for our floor. I drift into my thoughts. Watching the baby on the scans is incredible. However, every time I watch, I find it harder and harder to make the decision. Do I keep the baby or give it up for adoption? This us new territory, and for a change, I am unsure what to do. Nothing really prepares you for this.

* * *

Rebecca watches Cappie and Casey walk over to an ice cream stand. Both are smiling intenetly at what appears to be a baby scan She'd arrived back earlier on today and just spotted them in town. So far they hadn't noticed her. Good. Lying to Cappie had been the biggest mistake she had ever made. But she was scared he would run back to Casey. Look how that's turned out. What does she have that I don't? Yet Cappie would never release Casey from his heart.

An elderly couple beside Rebecca also happily stare at the 'gruesome twosome'. Cappie is gently swiping ice cream from Casey's cheek. She giggles and blobs some ice cream on his nose. Just watching them stand so close to each other makes Rebecca feel sick. Why was he never like that with her?

The elderly gran smiles and turns to Rebecca. "You don't see that everyday. Young love. That baby is going to be adorable". She turns back to her husband and plants a kiss on his lips. "Not as adorable as you though darling".

Suddenly, everything clicked. Rebecca new what needed to be done. It wasn't going to be easy, but it would work. Her eyes begin to tear up and it takes all her might to keep herself calm. Rebecca needed to calm down. This was the greater good.


	7. Chapter 7

Cappie walked back to the KT house with a spring in his step. This little alien blob on the scan picture, was, well his little alien blob. His and Casey's. The thought of being a responsible parent scared the crap out of him. However, Casey was his soul mate and for her, Cappie would do anything. And little blob.

Reaching for his keys, Cappie took one last look at the scan before tucking the picture into his shirt pocket. Inserting the key, he found the door already unlocked. That's weird, I'm pretty certain I locked the door before I left. Shrugging, he casually jogged up the stairs towards his bedroom. Opening the door, Cappie stopped in his tracks. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Please, just here me out". Rebecca sat on the edge of the unkept bed. Her hands clenched the bottom of her t-shirt and Cappie could swear it looked like she'd been crying. She placed her copy of his key beside her. Note to self: refrain from giving out keys.

"I'm not interested Rebbecca. Please vacate my room" Cappie couldn't even look at her. The pain she had caused surfaced in his stomach. They were never in love, but he thought he had something with Rebecca. He should have known better, however Rebecca was different to the persona everyone else viewed and loathed.

"I know I don't deserve the time of day from you. You can ignore me all you want, but let me just say what I have to say, and you won't have to talk to me again" Rebecca looked up pleadingly to Cappie, willing him to let her speak. The sooner this was over the better.

Cappie breathed out in a low whistle. He had not really spoken to Rebecca after he discovered she had been lying about the pregnancy. One day while they were in Rome he just figured it out. He packed his belongings, briefly asked for an explanation, and said their 'relationship' was over. Next thing Cappie knew, he was on a plane heading back to Cyprus-Rhodes. What a twist of events that had brought.

Before throwing Rebecca out of his room, Cappie just had to know why? Why did she lie to him? So many questions only built up frustration and anger within him. It had to let it out.

"Why did you lie to me Rebecca? For 3 months I thought I was going to be a father and you continually lied to my face? Was I just convenience for your needs? Or did you just want to get back at your daddy dearest?"

Rebecca sat in silence for a moment. Everything he had said was true and his anger really stung her. Deep down, Rebecca truly cared for Cappie, but she was Rebecca Logan, the rich girl with a path of hatred.

"Cap..." Cappie broke her off, never once raising his voice.

"Just tell me the truth. It's the least I deserve" Cappie sat on the bed, distancing himself away from her.

"I thought I was pregnant before I told you, but it turned out to be a mistake. Frannie and Casey made us all do pregnancy tests cause I left mine out in the open. Stupid mistake in a house full of girls. That's when I overheard that Casey was pregnant. It doesn't take a genius to figure out your role and so I panicked" Rebecca peaked a glance at Cappie, who remained in silence, listening carefully to her. Never once removing his gaze from the bedroom door.

"If you knew Casey was pregnant...you would have gone straight to her. I was jelous and scared of losing the best thing that has ever happend to me. So I lied to keep you away from her. It was really stupid and the longer it went on the harder it was to tell you the truth".

Cappie rubbed his eyes, still refusing to look at Rebecca.

"You should have told me. Do you dislike Casey so much that you would do that?" How could anyone dislike Casey anyway?

"I was angry! How would you feel if I cheated on you while we were dating. I saw the two of you in the elevator"

Cappie finally snapped his head to face Rebecca. He didn't know anyone had saw. Remembering how he could cheat on Rebecca brought a fowl sense of nausea.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, that was…" However Rebecca quickly cut him off.

"Its because I care about you so much that I behaved the way I did. I wasn't...I'm not Casey. The way you look at her...you never look at me like that Cappie".

Rebecca was right. Cappie could never shake off the 'Casey bug'. He was still confused about where this conversation has heading though.

"What I'm trying to say is, you and Casey belong together. The thought of us being parents together didn't feel right. When I saw you two together, getting ice cream...you fit. I'm a chapter in your book Cappie. Casey is the book".

Rebecca searched Cappies eyes for a response. Had he heard right? Was Rebecca giving them her blessing?

"Its ok Cappie. I'm ok. This was meant to be. You'll make the biggest regret in your life if you don't tell Casey how you feel".

Rebecca gave him a weak genuine smile. Even though she was breaking inside, she knew Cappie had to follow his heart. And that path was not towards herself.

"I've told her before. I'm not part of her 10 year plan. What makes now any different?" Cappie couldn't face have his heart trampled over again. No matter how much he tried before, Casey would never settle for him.

"Because she loves you. And she's scared because she knows its you she'll always come back to" Rebecca may not get along with Casey, but she knew that Casey would always go back to Cappie in the end.

Sitting up from the bed, Rebecca prepared to leave. She had one last thing to say to Cappie, who continued to look at the space she previously occupied.

"Don't make any regrets Cappie".

And Rebecca left Cappie for the final time. One down, one more to go.

* * *

Casey returned to the ZBZ house with a smile planted on her face. Everything felt much better now that Cappie knew about the pregnancy. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her swollen shoulders That's right, even her shoulders had suffered the effects of swelling.

Cappie was going to bring some horror movies round later tonight. It'll be great to hang around with him again, had missed how fun and relaxed time was around him. So I better clear the living room a little bit. Its amazing how two normally tidy girls, can make so much mess when the house is empty.

Speaking of which, I wonder where Ashleigh is? Most of her time has been spent with her new love interest and I'm need her updates. At that moment, the front door opens and a beaming Ashleigh enters the house. Good timing then.

"Ashleigh! You have saved me from tidying our messy fortress. How was your date?"

Ashleigh dumps her bag somewhere on the couch and begins to pick up old cartons of juice.

"It is amazing how slobby we can be. It was so romantic! He took me to this beautiful Italian café and we walked around this little fountain. Uh, he is perfect Case! I think I've finally found my prince"

Uh oh, she's looking up dreamily to an imaginary spot in the air. Someone's been hit by the love bug!

"Oh Ash! I'm so happy for you. He certainly does sound like a prince" Giving up on the 'tidying', I gently flump onto the couch. Ashleigh gives up to and jumps on to the couch.

"Speaking of princes', how are things with Cappie?" Ashleigh gives me an innocent grin. Sly devil.

"Great. He seems to have got over the initial shock" to which I point towards my swollen stomach "and has been so supportive. He's coming round tonight with some movies"

"And…" Ashleigh is in interrogation mode today. I stare back pretending to be oblivious to her question.

"Are you and Cappie…friendly again? You know it's going to happen Casey" Straight to the point then.

"Ash! I'm hardly in the correct state to be thinking about relations. And even if I did, it would never happen. Cappie and I are over. He made it perfectly clear it's over" My smile fades slightly.

"You know, sometimes you have to fight for what you want. Don't give up Casey, that's what you always say to me. Anyway, I am going to grab a shower. Calvin is taking me to a film opening, so I need to get glamourized!"

Ashleigh jumps off the couch, preparing to leave.

"Oh I forgot to say. Don't think your going to like this though. Rebecca's back and she's been looking for you. I spared you some time but she'll be back soon."

I grimace and the baby gives a sharp kick. Apparently someone else isn't happy about a certain Miss Logan.

"Great, another fun encounter. Anymore suprises I should know about?"

Ashleigh laughs as she walks up the stairs.

"I don't know, Brad Pitt might be round about his love child your carrying"

I smirk, yet I can't shift the uncertain feeling the thought of this next 'talk' brings.

* * *

I try and shift the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's that kind of feeling you get when you think of an upcoming uncomfortable event. It's a feeling you just can't budge, no matter how hard you try.

Anyway, I use all my will to turn my thoughts towards tonight. Cappie will be round for movies soon, and I think, tonight may be the start of something. But the start of what is the question.

Grabbing another maternity shirt, I hold the shirt under my neck. Nope that wont do, and I throw it to the gathering pile of clothes on the bed. Ugg, all my clothes are ugly. Something catches the corner of my eye, a blue v-neck top. This would look perfect. My favourite colour…and Cappie's.

Now that my outfits sorted, I can sort out the all important snacks for tonight. Thank goodness Ashleigh got supplies! As I hobble down the stairs, I mentally salivate the sheer thought of food. My thoughts stop suddenly when I see Rebecca standing expectantly at the bottom of our grand stairs. Not cool.

"Hey big sis, can I talk to you?" Rebecca's eyes are impossible to say no to. Must be how her father feels.

"Sure, Rebecca…how was Europe?" I'm unsure how to act around her. Yeah I'm angry, yet I feel like a fish in uncharted water.

"Europe was, well, European. Let's go into the living room, you look knackered" Rebecca was always one for the compliments.

Warily, I head into the living room and ease into the couch. What is she going to say? I could never read Rebecca. She was always a closed book.

Rebecca sat down beside me, her gaze fell onto my bulging stomach. Feeling protective my arms automatically crossed over my belly. Rebecca snaps from her trance.

"Look Casey, I know we've had our ups and downs. But I've been doing a lot of thinking about Cappie recently" Rebecca pauses to gather her thoughts Where is this heading?

"I think you know there has been a pretty screwed up love triangle between the three of us. Yet, throughout my freshman year, I know it has been a two way show" Her piercing brown eyes stare straight into mine. Instead of interrupting, I let her continue.

"I know that whatever act you put up, it was always Cappie you wanted Casey. And I know that Cappie only wants to be with you" I can see Rebecca's expression turn from a once ice queen to a saddened passion. I still listen.

"I was jealous of you at first, and yes I tried to use Cappie as a prize against you. However, I feel for him. He had me from our first conversation. That's why what I have to say is so hard" My voice manages to break the barriers.

"What Cappie and I had is in the past…" Rebecca quickly cuts in before I can finish.

"No, Casey, stop running from it. Why do you back away from something so purely obvious? Cappie adores you, he belongs for you! I know how he acts around you. I know how you act around him! Everyone can see the pair of you living in your own alternate universe. Why can't you?"

I'm extremely stunned by Rebecca's words. I thought she was going to tell me to back the hell off from Cappie. Yet I seem more stunned by the truth of her words. I always run away when Cappie and I get close. It is almost like a jerk reflex that I cannot control, despite me wanting to.

From shock, all I can do is sit with my hands grasping the couch pillows, unable to speak. I have the sudden urge to apologize to Rebecca. My words struggle to compete against my breathlessness.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, for sleeping with…"

"It doesn't matter Casey. Stop running away from your hearts desire. You know this is to happen"

Rebecca genuinely smiles at me and stands up to leave. Did she just approve of me and Cappie? I am unsure if I should kiss her or be worried. Yet I believe this is the real Rebecca Logan beginning to surface.

Before she leaves, Rebecca has one last thing to add "Believe it or not. I am pretty good with babies and what not, so if you need any help, just shout"

Am I dreaming or did that really happen?

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly 7pm. Ashleigh was gone by 6.30 sharp for her 'premiere' and Rebecca had stayed in her room without a noise.

Since I couldn't be bothered hobbling over to the front door, I shouted for my visitor, knowing it was Cappie, to enter. Seeing his cocky grin as he walked into the ZBZ house sent shivers down my spine. The sheer sight of him reminded me of how much I needed him.

"I have come armed with chips and a little fairy told me you have a tickle for ben and jerry's" Cappie gives me a wink and I can't control the grin spreading across my face.

"That little fairy would be telling the truth. Come on in and grab a beer" Since I would not be drinking, I grabbed myself an iced tea while Cappie walked into the living room.

Returning to the living room with a giant spoon I collapsed onto the couch. I'm feeling a little anxious, I never have when I'm with Cappie. Meanwhile Cappie is making himself comfortable before holding two movies in front of me.

"The question is do we start with Pyscho, a pure classic thrill, or do we watch scream, the ultimate 90's film? " It's an easy choice since Scream seems to be pushed further towards my face that psycho. No competition really.

"I think Scream is our winner. Dim the lights Cap" He does as he's told and its now movie time.

We sit in a comfortable silence throughout the film. Occasionally I jump at the most ridiculous scenes and find myself unconsciously scooting towards Cappie. I think Cappie senses my jumpiness and instinctively wraps his arm around my shoulders. The sensation of his arm against my bare neck further relaxes me to his company. I find myself leaning into his side. It all feels so natural. That's the last thought I have before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

My eyes open suddenly and I regain awareness to where I am. After my vision refocuses, I see that the film credits are rolling and my head is comfortably resting on Cappie's shoulder. All the while I feel Cappie softly stroking my hair. I don't think he knows I'm awake. Hopefully not cause I probably have drool down my face.

Stretching out my tight muscles, I reluctantly ease from our embrace. Cappie notices I'm awake and quickly shifts to an upright position.

"Did I miss much?" I give Cappie an innocent look and try to smooth my messy hair down. Cappie gives me his famous smirk and gently sweeps some stray hair from my face.

"You lasted about 30 minutes then zonked out, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful" He's staring into my eyes again. Why does he stare! I can't control myself when he looks at me like that.

"Sorry, this little one takes all my energy" I rub my stomach to emphasise my point. Cappie places his hand onto my stomach and then clasps my hand. He doesn't look at me know, his eyes are focused on my stomach.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He's asking about whether I'm keeping the baby, or giving him or her up for adoption. I focus my gaze on our enclasped hands. This is the first time I've thought of the baby as either a him or her.

"I've spoken to an adoption agency. They have a perfect couple, successful, caring, and egor to start a family" I cast a glance to see his reaction. I can't bear to see his expression.

Cappie is focused on our hands also, but I can't read his expression. He remains silent before finally looking to my face.

"I will support you no matter what you choose" That is all he says and that is all I need to hear. Tears threaten to build up in my eyes for some reason, and I cannot control it.

The hand Cappie has resting on my stomach moves to tenderly stroke my cheek. I close my eyes as his fingertips trace my cheek bones. I feel overwhelmed all of a sudden.

Minutes seem to pass and my eyes remain closed. Cappie's warm breath heats the skin around my lips, sending tingles down my legs. His lips then gently brush mine and my heart flutters in my chest. We part and my eyes open, looking directly into his, our faces inches apart. We lean in again, deepening kiss. Before, we were testing the waters. Now we know this is what we both want.

I silently moan against his lips and Cappie pulls me closer to him. Well, as close as he can with my protruding bump. I realize that Rebecca was right. I can no longer run from my feelings for Cappie. Not anymore.

We part to regain our breath, both of us smiling. Almost as if we can read each others thoughts, we both say at the same time "Next movie?"

Chuckling, Cappie kisses my forehead before pressing play on the remote. As the film begins, I lean my head once again on Cappie's shoulder as his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer. Everything feels so comfortable as I allow my heart to free itself to Cappie.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the main stairs of the ZBZ house. Her head pressed between the banister, gazing into the living room. She had been watching them for a while now; Casey sleeping while Cappie protectively wrapped his arms around her. A silent tear broke from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Rebecca was too engrossed with Cappie and Cassie, that she did not hear Ashleigh enter the house. Quickly and silently scanning the scene, Ashleigh crept onto the stairs beside her. Rebecca didn't bother to move her head.

"You did the right thing, you know that" Ashleigh whispered to Rebecca and placed her hand on Rebecca's wrist.

She couldn't turn away from the couple on the sofa. Her eyes were glued and her throat felt groggy from her attempts to not cry aloud. Without moving her gaze, Rebecca replied, sniffling slightly.

"Yep…It just hurts, a lot" This was the right thing to do. There would be someone else out there for Rebecca. Just not Cappie.

Ashleigh quietly stood up silently gently tugging Rebecca up with her. However, Rebecca's limbs felt rebellious and cramped from her spying.

"It will get easier Rebecca, it will. Come on, lets head upstairs" Ashleigh's bright smile finally won over Rebecca and, with one last look to the sofa, they climbed the stairs.

* * *

The last month seems to have blurred past so quickly. My due date is coming up very soon and now I'm beginning to freak out. Freaking out about the labour, the pain, and the adoption. Cappie and I haven't brought the adoption subject up again. Neither of us want to face it. The best thing that has happened though, is Cappie and I are now officially a couple. No more midnight kisses, longing gazes, wondering if we would ever be together. Now we are together, and it's never felt better!

Leaning on the counter in the kitchen, I can't help but giggle at Cappie. He is sitting at the table engrossed in several books with the most serious expression I've ever seen on his smooth face. He has now gone into D-day mode, preparing for the labour. Maybe he should do it instead of me!

I can no longer suppress my giggle and the quiet of the kitchen is filled by my light laugh. Cappie looks up with a questioning gaze. He looks adorable.

"Somethin' funny Miss Cartwright?" He drops the current book he was reading and casually strolls to where I'm standing. Standing directly in front of me, his arms lean on the counter, trapping me on the counter. I love being this close to him.

Cappie puts on a mock serious expression, causing me to giggle some more. I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop it, laughing makes the baby kick really hard" Cappie leans in close and places soft kisses along my jaw bone.

"Well…it…definitely…has…my…sense…of…humor" Mmmm, who needs ice cream when you have this!

A cough from the kitchen door brings us both back to reality. Not until we hear our visitors voice to we jump to attention.

"Well, isn't this all cosy, hope I'm not interrupting anything. However, it might be too late for that" Evan leans against the door frame with an araggont grin plastered on his face.

"Evian, Frannie finally let you of your leash then? Oh no wait, why else would you be here?" Cappie notices Evan staring straight at Casey's stomach and steps protectively in front of her.

"What do you want Evan?" I regain my composure and shift myself beside Cappie. This better be quick, I just hope Frannie isn't here as well. Can't be bothered facing the fearsome couple of the year. The tension between Cappie and Evan seems to be rising too. Arg, why can't they let it be.

"Frannie wanted me to pick up some things for her. You don't mind, do you Case?" Evan spoke with a condescending tone and entered the kitchen. I could feel Cappie ready himself to pounce on Evan. His eyes follow him around the room and his shoulders are tensed up. I wrap my hand around his arm in a bid to calm him down. It works. Cappie snaps from his gaze and flashes me our secret grin.

Evan, who has been closely inspecting us, speaks up again.

"So are you getting married then? You finally got the girl Cap! Even if that meant trapping her by getting her pregnant. How do you know if it's even yours. You know what Casey's like…friendly" Evan drawled out the work friendly. How could Evan, whom I once loved, treat me like a piece of crap. What happened to him?

I stand in shock, stung by Evan's words. Beside me, a switch seems to flip in Cappies head. In like a second Cappie has Evan pinned against the wall and I begin to feel scared. How is a heavily pregnant girl going to stop a fight? I don't know what to do.

"Casey is worth millions of you Evan. Why don't you run back to Frannie like a good little boy" Cappie releases Evan from his grip and turns back to Casey trying to calm down. Typically, Evan has to have the last word.

"Yeah, maybe, so why is she staying with a low life, hippie, shit like you? Your worthless Crappie, always have been, always will be" Before Evan could straighten out his shirt, Cappie had landed his first punch straight into his jaw.

Oh crap, why is life not simple! Maybe I could use a fire extinguisher.

And so the fight begins. I just stand there while punches are thrown.

"Cappie! Evan!" Yep that had no effect whatsoever and great, my stress levels are soaring. Panic sets in and I grab a vase of water, throwing it over the mumbling pair.

A sheer pain rips through my stomach and wraps around my back. What the hell? Gasping I grab the counter ledge to steady myself. Oh my god. I feel woozy and close my eyes tightly hoping this is a dream. Nope, this is real all right. Grimacing, another burst of pain erupts. I need to go to the hospital, but with these two rolling on the floor, I'd be better off walking.

"Cappie…" My throat tightens so what should have been a shout, becomes a whisper. Another wave of pain this time causes me to shriek and I double over. That did it. Cappie and Evan momentarily pause on the floor, both looking up at me. Cappie jumps to his feet swiping fresh blood from his mouth.

"Case, whats wrong? Is it the baby?" Cappie bends down beside my hunched body, concern floating in his voice. I think back to our prenatal classes and try to calm my breathing.

"I think I'm having contractions …" The concern on Cappie's eyes is now replaced by pure panic. Meanwhile, Evan struggles up to a standing position looking equally as panicked.

"Ok. Ok. Lets…Ok" Oh great, he is freaking out. Shouldn't I be the one freaking out? Ugh I can feel another build up of pain rumbling.

"Come on, my cars outside, I'll drive you to the hospital. Do you need anything?" Evan grabbed his car keys. Even in pain, I was still surprised Evan was helping us after what just happened, but that doesn't matter for the moment.

I nod my head and gasp out the word bag, referring to my hospital bag.

"Its beside the front door" Cappie translates for me and helps me move away from the counter. Every step hurts. I just want to curl up onto a ball.

Sensing my pain, Cappie soothes me by stroking my hair. "Your doing good Case, your nearly at the car"

What seems like the longest walk ever, I'm finally sitting in the back of the car beside Cappie. Evan speeds off as soon as the door shuts. The pain gets worse with every wave making me want to cry. Oh my god, if only I knew it would hurt this much! I need Ashleigh! Oh I totally forgot!

"I need…phone…Ash…" Yeah, maybe sentences aren't a good idea.

"I'll phone Ashleigh and Rusty when we get to the hospital. We're nearly there" Evan is easily weaving in and out of traffic. I used to hate his speeding antics, but today I am happy he kept it up.

Cappie is rubbing my back and being amazingly comforting. I wish I looked a little better. The whole clammy hair, sweaty betty look isn't really me.

The cars brakes suddenly and I realise we've reached the hospital. Bring on the drugs! Evan once again surprises me by helping me out of the car straight into a wheelchair. Thank you! I can't walk another step. Before they wheel my to a room, Evan calls out to Cappie and I.

"I'll call Ashleigh and Rusty! Good luck, I mean it"

Cappie turns around and for the first time in 3 years, genuinely smile at Evan, "Thanks Evan".

* * *

"Okay Casey, I need you to give one more big push, you're nearly there" For the past 4 hours I have been cursing like there is no tomorrow. Aiming particularly towards Cappie. Apparently this was classed as a quick labour. It certainly doesn't feel that way!

"I can't...please" I've never felt this exhausted. Hot sweat clings to every inch of my body and my lungs ache from heavy breathing. How do women do this for days?

"Yes you can Case, I know you can" Oh Cappie, wiping my forehead with a cold cloth. So kind. Shame I have an extreme urge to hit him.

Screaming as the final contraction rips through me, I give one final push. I'm so tired, but it's nearly over. All noises in the room soflty thud in my ears, like I'm under water.

"You did it Casey, who have a beautiful baby girl"

The doctors words echo in my head. I did it! Oh my god. Collapsing back on the bed, I try to regain my breath as the nurse passes my gooey baby to my chest. I stare down at her crying, red face, in utter shock. How do I feel? Happy? Sad? Numb? It feels like a dream.

Cappie kisses my forehead and stares in awe at this tiny little girl, gently stroking her arms. His eyes are slightly teary.

The nurse, who has been watching us closely, asks what her name is. Name? No, no name. She's not mine anymore. There's a family waiting for her later.

"Let's get her all cleaned up for mummy. Isn't she beautiful" The nurse prys her from my stiff arms. My body doesn't want to move. Am I in shock?

The nurse takes her away to be cleaned and it feels like a tiny bit of me is already missing. Cappie fuses around me while the nurses clean me up.

"How you doing? You were great Case. She's gorgeous, just like you" He clasps my shaking hand in his own strong hand. Uncontrollable tears pour from my eyes and my whole body shakes. Cappie embraces me and rocks me until I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sun shines brightly into my ward room. I'm clean, the baby is clean, everything feels clean. My baby girl lies in her cot in a peaceful sleep.

Cappie protectively hovers over her, starring as though he'd never seen a baby before. A soft knock taps on the door and we're greeted by a women wearing a smart suit. It's the adoption lady I meet during the pregnancy.

Cappie silently stares at our guest, his eyes glazed over. Yet again I am unable to read his expression. Taking a deep, preparing breath, I call Cappie over to sit beside me. Without him, I'm going to crumble. Slowly, he slides down beside me, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I know this is hard Miss Cartwright, but it's time. I just need you to sign these papers, and I'll take her down to her new family" She passes me a pen and I hold this piece of life changing paper. Tears stream from my eyes again. Talk about emotional!

I'm sorry baby girl, its for the best. Shakily I strike pen to paper.

* * *

The next day I'm released from hospital. Funny, it takes nine months to produce another human being and only 2 days to welcome it to the world.

Walking towards Cappie's worn down jeep I can't help but stare at the gleeful couples carrying their bundle of joys home.

Opening the back door, I throw my hospital bag into the jeep. Turning back to Cappie, I ask him the question burning within my heart.

"Are we doing the right thing Cap?" Deep down, I know we are doing the right thing. I just want to make sure.

Cappie looks intensely into my eyes and passes our little bundle of joy into my awaiting arms. Little Amber shifts happily in her pink blanket.

"Yeah, we are. Let's take our family home" Cappie moves closer to me and we passionately kiss, ensuring care to not squish Amber. On que Amber gurgles and we pause to stare at our angel. This ones going to be a lilltle diva I think.

Dotingly smiling at one-another, I know we're going to make this work.

I have the two most important loves of my life now. We're a family.

* * *

The end! Thank you for tuning in to my story. I didn't expect to get a good response so thanks guys. There will be more stories to come!


End file.
